


Vҽɳɠҽϝυʅ Pԋαɳƚσɱ

by Arthuria_PenDragon



Series: ♣ Pԋαɳƚσɱ Bɾσƚԋҽɾʂ ♣ [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Death Threats, Episode Related, Gen, Half-Brothers, Half-Siblings, Hurt Kuroko Tetsuya, Implied Relationships, Implied Same-Sex Relationship, Kuroko Tetsuya and Mayuzumi Chihiro are Siblings, Kuroko and Mayuzumi are Half-Brothers, Minor Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Minor M/M, Mother Hen Mayuzumi Chihiro, One Shot, Post-Kirisaki Daiichi Match, Protective GoM, Protective Mayuzumi Chihiro, Protectiveness, Shounen-ai, Threats, scissors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthuria_PenDragon/pseuds/Arthuria_PenDragon
Summary: Mayuzumi Chihiro confronts Hanamiya after the Seirin match... The Generation of Miracles swearneverto underestimate quiet, book-loving Mayuzumi ever again.And Mayuzumi may just come around about certain redheads as well...
Relationships: Generation of Miracles & Kuroko Tetsuya, Kiseki no Sedai | Generation of Miracles & Mayuzumi Chihiro, Kuroko Tetsuya & Mayuzumi Chihiro
Series: ♣ Pԋαɳƚσɱ Bɾσƚԋҽɾʂ ♣ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019130
Comments: 9
Kudos: 157





	Vҽɳɠҽϝυʅ Pԋαɳƚσɱ

Hanamiya Makoto’s eyes shone maliciously, as he glared down at the short Phantom Player of Seirin. Kuroko Tetsuya glared up fiercely at the taller player, trying to ignore the pain jolting trough his body. Kirisaki Daīchi were far from being fair in the game.

“Pathetic! You’re pathetic. Just like the rest of the _Kiseki no Sedai_. All of you are pathetic, but you.. **_you are the worst_**. Kiseki no Sedai... made of pathetic children, who can’t even properly dribble a ball. And you... you’re useless without the likes of Aomine and Akashi on court. Not that the other five are much better, than you... “ the dark-haired male sneered.

“Shut it bastard!” Kagami snarled.

“But then again... you broke up, haven’t you? Which means you and your so called Miracle teammates are worth as much, as grabbage...!”

Kurokro’s eyes darkened and then for a moment, his bangs covered his eyes, as he looked down. Slowly, ever so slowly a dark aura started to surround the Phantom, which set the members of Seirin on edge. It was a cold... no downright bone-chilling feeling, almost like the breath of the Shinigami.

“Call me whatever you want...“ Kuroko hissed, suddenly glaring at the taller male, “but never, ever say a bad word about my family. The Kiseki no Sedai are my teammates, my family... and I will not let you speak of them, as such...”

The blue-eyed Phantom threw an expectant look at Izuki, who had the ball. Noticing the look, the black-haired male passed the ball without a word and sooner, than anyone could comprehend, it went flying across the court, pulling a faint blue streak after it... (even though such a thing was supposedly impossible).

* * *

Meanwhile in the stands seven people plotted the slow, painful death of Hanamiya Makoto — the _Kiseki no Sedai_ , after all (along with their respective teams), sat closest to court and thus, they heard the words exchanged as clearly, as if they had been directed at them and not at the Phantom in Seirin jersy.

Kasamatsu Yukio raised an eyebrow, as he noticed their blonde ace’s reaction. Kise Ryōta’s usually cheerful expression was as cold, as a wall of ice, his fists clenched tightly in his lap and he glared at the Kirisaki Daīchi player, as if a mere look would be enough to kill the other.

Kasamatsu drew a bit farther from the model, his eyes flashing warily. “Kise...”

* * *

Kazunari Takao glanced warily at his friend, after hearding those words. Midorima didn’t speak much of his time with Teikō... but something told him, that those words hurt him and not only because the black-haired male had ridiculed his ablilities...

“Shin-chan...” he murured, wondering if stopping the Oha Asa obsessed shooter was a good idea. (The answer was probably _no_. Midoroma was, most of the time, mild mannered... but something in his posture suddenly screamed _danger_ and it sent a shiver trough Takao.)

The way the bangaged fingers clenched and his glasses glared sinisterly in the stadium’s light... it spoke of suffering and for a brief moment, Takao wondered, if his friend would kill the other after the match... maybe not for the comment about the Generation... but for the match itself. Those below might have been blind to the dirty tricks of Kirisaki Daīchi... but the spectators (especially the other teams) were not.

“Those were the most _unfortunate_ words, that ever left a person’s mouth, Hanamiya...“ Midorima hissed so quietly —tone so full of venom,— that Takao had to strain his ears to hear them.

* * *

Himuro Tatsuya first assumed that his giant teammate hadn’t heard the words spoken by Seirin’s opponent. But then, he noticed the subtle moves and it sent a shiver trough his spine. Murasakibara stopped in munching his snacks for a bit and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

As Himuro saw the cold, murderous fire in the purple eyes, he knew that Hanamiya dug his own grave.

“Kuro-chin has always been fragile...“ Murasakibara murmured quietly. The black-haired player shivered. He was sure, that there was more to the words, than the center showing his displeasure at the treatment of his former teammate.

Something told him, that Hanamiya might have a few broken bones soon...

* * *

The members of Tōō threw unsure glances at their ace and manager, as both were radiating murderous auras. Even the usually cheerful and childish Momoi Satsuki seemed like she would pick up the nearest object, that had some sort of blade and she’d drive it trough the man’s heart herself.

Next to her, her childhood friend and the ace of Tōō — Aomine Daiki— growled like a bloodthirsty beast, as his fists clenched into his trousers.

 _“Aomine-kun_ _~“_ the pink-haired manager sang sweetly. _Too_ sweetly.

Predatory dark blue eyes zeroed on the court. “I know, Satsuki.“ the dark-skinned male snarled, radiating such dark aura, that all the players around them tried pulling father and farther away. (Unluckily for the innocent Tōō players, who were on the verge of wimpering in fright, there was not much space, which they could use, to get away from the two murderous, ex-Teikō students.

* * *

However, out of all teams, Rakuzan had it the worst.

There were, after all two bloodthirsty basketball players on the team.

_SNIP, SNIP_

The sound of razor-sharp scissors snipping drew the attention of the Rakuzan players, only to see the demonic, mismatched eyes of their captain settle on Hanamiya, as he played with his trademark scissors. It was clear even to the blind, that Akashi Seijūrō was out for blood.

“Trash, you say?“ the redhead hissed, “It seems you need to be taught a lesson.”

However, to top off all the vengeful energy radiating from Akashi, the Phantom Sixth also looked ready to murder. His usually unreadable face was twisted in the darkest, most muderous expression a human could wear on their face, his dark grey, bottomless eyes the very pits of the void, cold, unforgiving... and there was something else.

Mayuzumi Chihiro was out for blood, that much the players of Rakuzan could tell. Perhas, he was out for blood even more, than their captain and that was saying something...

“Today is the day you’ll learn to fear _shadows_ , Hanamiya...“ Mayuzumi Chihiro hissed in such a low tone, that the Rakuzan members just barely heard it. The voice was a soft caress, like gentle spring wind... but a million times deadlier and colder. Something in the Phantom had shifted and somehow, his barely-there presence had become colder and more dangerous, than even Akashi’s... which was a feat in itself.

Had the three not been preoccupied with trying _not to scream in fright,_ sandwitched between two bloodthirsty teammates, who were all but snarling like beasts, the three Uncrowned Generals might have asked, _**why** _was Mayuzumi Chihiro bothered by the happenings and words. Alas, the three were busy trying to stop their teeth from chattering in fright and so, no one dared to even think about how their Phantom Sixth might be involved.

After the match was won by Seirin— _somehow_ Kuroko Tetsuya pulled it off and gave Seirin the advantage, despite his obvious injuries, inflicted on him by the opponent,— Rakuzan’s Phantom indeed proved his skills, when he slipped past all of them and disappeared without a trace.

Even one pissed off, bloodthirsty Akashi Seijūrō would falter in his warpath, to wonder where his Phantom had disappeared... only to realise he could not find his precious red scissors. No matter — he would have to dismember Hanamya with a hairpin. He was sure Momoi Satsuki would lend him one with a sweet (vengeful) smile on her face.

* * *

_SNIP, SNIP_

Hanamiya Makoto stopped in his tracks as he heard the soft, sharp sound coming from the dark corner of the corridor. He was already in a foul mood, having lost to Seirin and he wasn’t in the mood to deal with any more people today.

_SNIP, SNIP, SNIP_

The shadows in the corner shifted and an odd, cold feeling ran down his spine. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. His eyes narrowed.

“Death has come for you, Hanamiya.“ a voice snarled from the darkness. Then a figure slowly formed from the shadows, half-covered by them, a pair of... scissors glinting in his right hand.

“What do you want?“ Hanamiya growled out lowly, unwilling to show how much it unnderved him. He hadn’t sensed anyone approaching him... in fact, the teen was right there in front of him and even now, he could barely sense him. The stranger had spiky silver-gray hair and blank, cold grey eyes, but his features were twisted in bloodthirsty rage.

“What you give, good or bad... expect to come back at you sevenfold.“ the other growled, “And you just hurt my Otōto on court, Hanamiya. For that... I will teach you what fear is and if you want to live, you will never touch Kuroko Tetsuya ever again. _You won’t even breath the same air as him_.”

And then, he moved, soft, soundless and fast, like the Shadow he was.

* * *

The five members of _Kiseki no Sedai_ shared a brief glance, as they ran into each other on the corridor. All of their features were dark, fists clenched, multicoloured eyes showing equal, unquenchable thirst for blood. No words were needed to be spoken, for them to understand, why the others were there.

No one belittled them — _no one hurt one of their own_ — without consequences. And Hanamiya Makoto was just about to taste those consequences. They may be rivals now, but first and foremost, they had been a team and Kuroko Tetsuya was one of them. And Hanamiya had dared to harm him, while also belittling them. All _six_ of them.

That was _unforgivable_.

The five players strode trough the corridors and those, who came across them, could easily tell, that they shared the same mind, the same agenda, despite wearing the colours of different schools. No one questioned what had brought the five together — the dark aura, that oozed from the group, cauused every sane person, who wanted to live, run as fast as they could, away from the five.

As they walked, they noticed an all too dark corridor, wth no movement around at all. They shared a look and then Akashi glanced at the others. “That seems like the place he’d be at.”

As they walked trough the shady corridor, there was suddenly a painful scream. It was a voice they knew — it was Hanamiya.

In unspoken agreement, they all hurried to see what it was. The sceen, that was waiting for them was... to say the least, unexpected.

Hanamiya Makoto was writhing on the floor and he had a black eye. A pair of very familiar red scissors were driven into the wooden floor, pinning Hanamiya’s hand down, blood oozing from the wound. And above Hanamiya stood a dark figure... dressed in _Rakuzan_ colours. (What was another Rakuzan player doing here and what business did they have with Hanamiya of all people?)

“You will _never_ touch Kuroko Tetsuya again or I swear on the kami... the day you so much as speak a bad word about him...“ the Rakuzan member snarled, “I will gut you with a _pair of chopsticks_.“

The five Miragen members mentally cheered at seeing the bloody, trembling Kirisaki player. However, at the same time they wanted to know, who the other was. The poor lighting and the odd angle the other stood at, made it impossible to properly discern his face...

... until he whirled on his heels and the Kiseki were met with a pair of cold, dark grey eyes. Akashi arched an eyebrow at the sight of his teammate.

“Chihiro. What are you doing here?”

Chihiro smiled softly — altough there was not an ounce of kindness in the expression. It was cold, cruel and bloodthirsty. “Captain.“ his eyes flickered at the other four. “I could ask the same thing.”

Aomine made a rude gesture at the downed Hanamiya. “The fucker just insulted one of us. We don’t let that go.”

“Not at all.” Kise hissed coldly, “Once of Teikō is always of Teikō. We might have split up, but... we’re _still a team_ in a way and Kurokocchi is part of that team.”

Rakuzan’s Phantom didn’t even twitch at those words, altough his eyes flashed coldly... only for the coldness to subside a little bit, as he saw the other players’ eyes. “I see. In that case, I will leave Hanamiya-san to your _tender_ care. If you excuse me, I have an injured brother to take care of.”

And then he was gone, silent and traceless.... just as a certain blue-haired player.

* * *

Mayuzumi Chihiro slipped into Seirin’s locker room and the players needed several seconds to notice his presence, but by then, he was kneeling next to his baby brother.

“IAAH! What are you doing here and _who_ are you?!” a brown-haired boy asked. From Chihiro’s estimation, the kid was about the same age, as Tetsuya.

“H-hey! You’re a Rakuzan player!” another called. Chihiro stole a glance at the other, to find a tall redhead. Kagami Taiga... his baby brother’s Light.

“Ah, so you noticed.“ he deadpanned at the redhead, before turning to his brother, a hand fallin on his shoulder. Tetsuya looked up, eyes going wide. He smiled. “Hello Tetsu.”

He smiled and leaned into him. Carefully, Chihiro wrapped his arms around the younger. “Onī-san.“

“A messy match, wouldn’t you say? Come on. I’ll take you to the doctor.“ he said, carefully shifting the younger around. Tetsuya’s limbs reacted instinctively and locked around him, even despite the injuries and the pain he was in.

Chihiro could see it in his eyes — his face was blank, so he could fool those of Seirin, that he was okay. But Chihiro knew the same tricks, as his baby brother, so even if for outsiders they were completely blank faced, they could read each other like an open book.

“H-hey, who the hell are you? And what do you think you’re doing?”

Tetsuya looked at his teammates from where he was carefully perched on his back. “It’s alright, Kagami-kun. He’s my brother. I’ll go home with him. See you in school tomorrow.“

Chihiro scowled. “I don’t have Akashi’s freakish eyes, Tetsu, _but even I know_ you won’t be going to school tomorrow. Not with those injuries. So I hope one of your teammates here can get your homework, huh? You’re staying with me.“

“You can’t skip school, Onī-san.”

Chihiro scowled. “Like hell I can’t. You’re _not_ staying alone with those injuries. I’m not a doctor, but even I know, that you’ll need a few days of bed rest. I’m staying.“

“Rakuzan is tougher, than Seirin, Onī-san. And Akashi-kun...“

“I can do my own schoolwork just fine, Tetsu. Don’t worry about me. And if that megalomaniac brat wants to complain, he can try and I’ll stab him with his own scissors.“ he said, walking out of the locker room, leaving Seirin’s players behind, to gape at them. (He was sure, that Tetsuya’s schoolmates knew nothing about him, so his appearance and their exchange just now, would go to the school’s rumour mill... but who the fuck cared?)

He carefully shifted his brother’s weight and slowly walked towards the nearest door. The sooner they reached a hospital, the calmer he’d be.

* * *

Akashi Seijūrō played with his scissors absentmindedly, spotting a dot of red here and there on the cold metal. The sight filled him with satisfaction. Hanamiya Makoto would forever remember the lesson the five — six — of them had given.

 _...If you excuse me, I have an injured brother to take care of_. Those were his Phantom Player’s parting words, before he disappeared. Akashi whirled the words around in his head carefully. Could... could his senpai have meant _Tetsuya_?

Were Chihiro and Tetsuya _brothers_ , without his knowledge?

He had been close to Tetsuya during Teikō.... they had even kind of dated, before everything had spiralled out of control. (And... not that he would ever addmit, but his feelings for the teal hadn’t faded ever since. In fact, the more he watched his ex-teammate these days, the more he wanted to tell the other what he felt.)

He was snapped out of his musings, when he noticed Chihiro slipping towards one of the exits... and _Tetsuya_ was on his back. His eyes narrowed.

He moved swiftly, cut his teammate’s path. “Chihiro.”

The silver-haired player stopped and their eyes met. “What now, Akashi?“ he asked.

His face was blank, but Akashi heard the annoyance in his tone and his dark gaze flashed sharply. Now that he saw the two Phantom players so close — Tetsuya’s head resting on Chihiro’s shoulder— he could see the subtle signs. Things, that they shared, even though their eyes and hair were different — altough their hair was equally pale shade, if different colour.

“Where to?“

Chihiro frowned, eyes darkening dangerously. “I _told you_ I need to take Tetsu to the hospital. Considering that you and the other four had hounded down Hanamiya, you surely noticed the extent of his injuries. Or... was it just Hanamiya’s words about your fancy team, that bugged at you?“

Akashi’s eyes darkened at those words. “Watch it, Chihiro...“

The other scowled. “I’ve no patience for your megalomaniac behaviour, Akashi. Tetsuya is tired and is in serious need of medical attention, so I would rather spend the day _with my brother_ , than listening to _you_.“

His eyes widened, just a little bit at the straightforwards addmission. “So... you’re brothers.” he said slowly.

Chihiro’s eyes narrrowed, just a little bit. “Hai.”

* * *

Chihiro sighed in his mind for the thousandth time and wondered, why the hell had he agreed to his captain’s offer. They were sitting in the backseat of the luxurious car, his baby brother dozing off between them, his head resting on Akashi’s shoulder. To his shock, the redhead made no move to push his brother away — in fact, for a moment, there seemed to be tenderness in the usually devilish gaze.

Could... could it be, that Akashi returned the feelings Tetsu harboured for him?

He had known for ages, of course. Tetsuya had only dared to tell him... and even that conversation was an awkward one. He feared prejudice. From his brother’s story, he had first guessed, that Tetsu had a crush on his old childhood friend Ogiwara... and Chihiro wholeheartedly supported his babay brother... that is, until Tetsu revealed, that said romantic feelings had nothing to do with Ogiwara, but were instead meant for the Basketball Team’s Captain at Teikō.

And Chihiro had to addmit, when he had first laid eyes on Akashi Seijūrō in the halls of Rakuzan, he had almost killed the devil child. The one, who had caused so much suffering to his beloved baby brother — more suffering, than the entitled brat could understand.

Akashi brushed a stray lock from Tetsu’s face and Chihiro needed all his self-control not to snap at his Captain, to keep his hands for himself. “You don’t share the same name... and little in appearance, for the first glance.” he spoke after a long silence.

Chihiro scowled at him. “No need to dance around the topic, _Captain_. I know you’re smart enough to figure it out. Either adoption or half... but since you pointed out our subtle physical resemblance, you _know_ which.”

Akashi’s eyes flashed. “Ah, so my assumption was correct. How come you never mention it, Chihiro?“

“Because it is none of your concern.“ he looked out the window, “And when Tetsu heard you started attending Rakuzan... he didn’t even want to acknowledge your existance. Told me to keep it to myself. Told me you might figure it out, but if not, than I should keep it to myself. I did just that.”

“I doubt Tetsuya’s reaction would have been that...”

Chihiro pinned the other with a glare. “Don’t assume anything, Akashi. You don’t know anything about him, outside of court.”

“Ah, but of course I do.“ he said simply, almost flippantly, “We used to date, after all.”

Chihiro twitched. He leaned closer. “I cannot control what my otōto feels, Akashi... but I swear on the kami, if you make him cry _one more time_ , than you get something _ten times worse_ , than what I gave Hanamiya today and not even your name will not save you from meeting the Shinigami _early_.“ he snarled, knowing very well, that these words all but confirmed his brother’s feelings for Akashi... but it didn’t matter.

The entitled brat would have probably found out sooner, rather than later. He always knew things, he shoudn’t, anyway.

Akashi stared at him for a long moment and then he looked down at Tetsu, gently tugging him closer. The redhead looked at him trough half-lidded eyes and Chihiro swore, he saw two dark red eyes peer back at him, instead of cheterocromic ones. But... perhaps, it was just the trick of the light.

Nonetheless, Akashi’s voice was as soft as silk, yet as sharp, as steel, as he spoke next.

“And I care for him too and I swear to you, Mayuzumi-san, I shan’t harm him again.”

Every last drop of oxygen left Chihiro’s system. He didn’t know what was the bigger blow — the fact, that Akashi Seijūrō called him _Mayuzumi_ instead of the usual Chihiro or the fact, that the honesty was almost palpable in the soft tone.

Chihiro got his words back only when the car pulled to a stop in front of the hospital. “You better know, that I don’t trust you at all, Akashi.“ his eyes narrowed, “And I will watch your every move in the future, whenever Tetsu’s around.“

Akashi eyed him, as if siezing him up, how much a threat he was. Chihiro locked eyes with him without a twitch and even managed to hide the shiver, that sneaked up his spine, as the redhead’s eyes glinted dangerously.

“Remember it and remember it _well_ , Akashi Seijūrō.“ he spoke coldly, _“I don’t trust you at all.”_

Still, as they got out of the car, he allowed his Captain to carry his brother inside.

And he didn’t say a word either, when Akashi decided to stick around until Tetsu woke and the doctors confirmed, that a few weeks of rest would be enough for him to be hale and healthy again. He wasn’t fan of the redhead, but the shock and joy in Tetsu’s blue eyes, when he woke and saw both of them there, was worth every moment of his struggle not to strangle the younger.

Maybe... just **_maybe_**... he could trust the _Kiseki no Sedai_ with his baby brother’s safety (and happiness), after all.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please leave comments :)


End file.
